Vehicle door hinges are usually equipped with a variety of different mechanisms that can open and close the door and/or retain the door in an open, closed, or partially open position. Many door hinges include the use of hardware such as nuts or bolts that make it more time intensive for a user to prepare the hinge to attach and remove the vehicle doors. Although manufacturers use a variety of different materials and designs for door hinges, the need for a door hinge that can be used to easily remove a door without removing additional hardware would be convenient and is desired by end users.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop a door hinge assembly that has the ability to retain the door in one or more open positions that can be used to easily remove the door without the need for additional hardware to be used.